Welcome back to life
by blizzy1106
Summary: It's the 1st day of school. How will they handle everything?
1. Who am I?

Tomorrow is our first day of junior year, and we are all really nervous. We were rescued in the middle of June, so we spent the rest of summer vacation together, and now we will have to face the real world and everyone at school.

I knew everyone else was scared, but I think I was more so than everyone else. I was petrified to go back to the life I had lived for the past sixteen years.

I never realized how quickly someone could change until the island.

While I was there, I wasn't just Taylor, the popular homecoming queen. I could just be me, and by the end, I realized that was enough.

I didn't need all my fancy clothes or all my makeup. The island made me realize that my true friends would still love me even without it all, but the problem was, what happens if they don't?

I know that means they were never really my friends, but these were the people I had grown up with.

Could it be possible that a group of kids who were so different from one another could be more accepting and loving than the kids I had known forever?

I guess we'll see on Monday. I avoided my old friends for the majority of summer vacation because I didn't want to have to explain myself.

I didn't want to have to tell them what happened on the island. I didn't want to have to tell them why I didn't care if my shoes matched my purse, and I didn't want to have to tell them why I strong enough not to depend on them for every decision I made.

With the others, none of that stuff mattered, and when we talked about the island, it was always happy. I guess all the bad stuff that happened didn't really matter anymore.

We all almost died at different points, but that didn't matter. We all remembered who saved us and who pulled us through.

My other friends wouldn't understand, but then again, I didn't even give them a chance. Tomorrow, there would be true test, but I didn't even know what I was going to do. would I give into my old friends, or would I stay with the people I had been with all summer?

I guess tomorrow isn't the true test of my friends; it's the test of me. I'm ok with that. I can handle tough situations now, but what scares me is, what if I made the wrong choice?


	2. Anticipation

Over summer, Daley, Mel, and I became like sisters. I never though I would become friends with people like them.

Daley is head strong and set in her ways, and Melissa is so quiet and shy, but Daley is also so confident in herself, and she never doubts her abilities. And Mel, well, Mel is understanding, and she is the best listener I know.

Every Friday night, we would go out to dinner, and then have a sleep over at someone's house. We decided it was a good idea because it would remind us that we always had someone, and when things were going wrong, we would have something to look forward to.

Sometimes, when we had the sleepover at my house, the boys would sneak over because my parents were hardly ever home.

We would always stay up for hours talking and laughing, and it made me feel so safe. I had never felt that way before. Even on the island when there was a chance we could all die, I always felt so safe.

I was so worried about tomorrow that I decided to call Mel and Daley.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Ok guys, I don't know what to wear to school tomorrow. Should I wear my jean skirt with my pink halter, or should I wear my rock star jeans with my blue scoop neck shirt?"

"Taylor, it doesn't really matter what you wear. Everyone already knows you, and I'm pretty sure you're reputation isn't going anywhere," Daley said.

"I know that, but I still want to look nice. I mean, it is our first day back, and it will be the first time I see my old friends in a long time. I just want to be prepared," I said.

"Be prepared for what? For them to shun you because you hang out with us, or be prepared to go right back to them?" Mel said.

I was really surprised because it was unlike Mel to be so up front with her feelings

"I guess I'm scared about what they will think. I know I should be past that, but I'm not. I still want people to like me, and I still want them to think I'm special."

"Well, I know five people who think you're special, six including Lex. We saw you at your worst Tay, and we're still here. Just keep that in mind tomorrow. I need to get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Mel said.

"Yeah, I should go too. I know it will take a lot of energy answering everyone's questions. Night guys," Daley said.

"Night, thanks guys," I responded.

Ok, so I still didn't know what to wear tomorrow, but I did know that no matter what I decided, I would have people who cared about me.

It was a nice feeling, but I was still scared.

I pushed the fear out of my mind and decided that tomorrow would be fine because I had my friends, and if anything happened, they would be there to catch me if I fell.

I got ready for bed, and I had an amazing dream where nothing changed. Everyone got along, and my old friends accepted the new Taylor without question, and they became amazing friends with the other survivors.

When I woke up in the morning, I was more excited than I thought I would be. I decided on the jean skirt and pink halter. I did my hair so it was perfect, and my make up looked amazing.

Now it was time to face the world, and I hope I'm as ready as I think I am.


	3. questions

We had all agreed to meet outside at 8am before school started. Daley, Nathan, and Mel were there when I arrived.

I saw them, and headed over to them right away.

We all started talking about how excited we were to be back.

Things had been a little awkward for awhile because Jackson and Mel weren't actually a couple.

On the island things were complicated, but in real life, things were even worse. Jackson was too scared to put himself out there, but Mel understood, and she told him she would wait as long as he needed.

She believes in their relationship, and Mel was ready to do whatever it took to keep him in her life.

Nathan and Daley weren't really together either. We all knew they were head over heals for each other, but Daley was scared, and she tried to push Nathan away.

That confused Nathan, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

We all told him to give it time, and things would work out. By the looks of things now, Nathan and Daley were getting back to where they left off.

"Ok guys, I think we need to stick together. No one goes off a lone. You could get lost out there, and we don't know what to expect," Nathan joked hoping they understood he was referring to the school as the island.

Daley just stared at him, and then she started to laugh. "I totally got the joke, I just wanted to make you squirm," she said while she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

Mel and I both smiled at each other, and then Eric walked up, and he said "why hello my fellow ship wrecks. Are we ready for a wonderful day of learning?"

"As ready as can be expected," I said.

"Look guys, we have each other. No matter what, I got your backs," Jackson said completing the group.

Everyone smiled, and the bell rang. They had their first class together. It was geography, and it was a relief not to be alone just yet.

We all sat together. There is strength in numbers, but once the teacher saw us, she started grilling us with questions.

"Where were you guys?" she questioned.

"We were stuck on a deserted island in the South Pacific," Nathan answered just like every other time we had been asked that.

"How did you survive?"

"We found fruit, and we learned to fish. We also found a water source, and we would filter and boil the water so no one would get sick, even though we had an issue with that once," Daley said as she looked at Jackson causing him to blush slightly.

"How bad was it?"

"It got bad sometimes, but we made it though. We learned to depend on each other, and we understood that we couldn't function without the group," Eric said. His response surprised everyone in the class because he always said he didn't need anyone.

"I'm sure you guys are so happy to be home,"

"Yeah, we are, but I think I can speak for all of us when I say the island was like home. I know I wouldn't change any of it if I could," I said. I couldn't believe I said it either.

"Taylor's right, none of us regret going on the trip. It was a great experience," Mel said giving me a look of encouragement.

"Well, I didn't expect you guys to be happy you crashed, but okay. Anyway, moving on with today's lesson,"

Every class went like that for the rest of the day. Things just got harder once we all had to split up, but by the time lunch rolled around, I couldn't take it anymore.


	4. Crazy world

I couldn't take talking about the crash anymore. At lunch, I ran right over to the group.

"Please, can we talk about anything other than the crash? If someone asks me one more time how I survived for a month on an island, I'm going to scream,"

"Sure, Tay. I think we are all sick of it too," Jackson said.

"Ok so new topic, I think that we should all have dinner at my house tonight. My parents will be gone, and they said we could have a movie night since it's the first day of school, and we won't have much homework," Mel said.

"That sounds great. I'm totally in," I said without any doubts.

Everyone else agreed that it was a great plan, and we decided to meet at 5.

My next class, I had home ec with all my old friends.

"Taylor, where were you today at lunch, we looked for you," Nikki said. She was my old best friend, and we used to do everything together.

"I was sitting with Eric, Nathan, Daley, Mel, and Jackson over by the trees,"

"You mean you chose to sit with them? After being trapped for a month on an island with them, you want to spend more time with them?" Nikki said in disgust.

"Yeah, I've spent so much time with them, I can't imagine not being with them all the time,"

"That's so weird, but whatever. Anyway, your purse doesn't match your outfit. I figured you would have created the perfect outfit for today, but I guess a lot has changed because you never returned my calls all summer,"

"Look Nik, I was busy when I got back, I didn't really hang out with anyone," I said trying to defend myself.

"By that, you mean you only hung out with them right? Because, I totally saw you out with them at the beach and the movies and stuff,"

I didn't know what to say, I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think I would have to defend my friendships.

"Look, they get it. They were there with me. They know how hard it was because they were there. We had to go through sickness and storms, and we had to work really hard together,"

"Wow, Taylor. You're sticking up for them. I never expected that from you after everything you used to say about them behind their backs,"

I felt awful, but then I remembered what Jackson said. He was there to look out for all of us; I have to look out for them too. I shouldn't be ashamed of the people I have in my life.

"You're right, I did talk about them, and I'm sure they talked about me too, but it honestly doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past, and they are some of my best friends. I probably wouldn't be alive without them," I said proud of myself that I had the guts to stick up for them.

"Wow, Taylor. You sure have changed," Nikki said.

"Yeah, I have," I said with a smile.

At that point, the bell rang, and school was over. So the day didn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would, but it was better than expected, and I could be excited about staying true to my friends.

I walked to my car, and I saw Melissa walking home, so I pulled over.

"Hey hun, get in the car,"

Mel just smiled and did what she was told. Six months ago, I wouldn't have even noticed Melissa Wu walking home, and now I'm driving her to the house I had spent so much time at.

What a crazy world.


	5. dinner time

I never thought I would have had to make a choice about my friends in high school, but I guess today I did.

I know I made the right choice, it was just hard. At least I will see them for dinner tonight, and I can talk to them about this.

It's weird, but I know they will help me though, and that makes me feel so much better.

Everyone showed up at Mel's house right on time.

We had food delivered, and we all sat down to eat.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," I said a little hesitant. "I used to talk about you guys behind your backs. I know it was mean, but it was before I knew you. I know it doesn't make it okay, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was,"

Once I said it, I regretted it right away. I couldn't even make eye contact with them.

"Tay, we know you used to talk about us, we used to talk about you too. I mean, honestly, a lot of us weren't really friends, but now. Well, now, things are totally different, and I don't think I could ever say anything bad about you to anyone," Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, I used to think Jackson would kill us on the island; obviously I was totally wrong," Eric said.

"What brought this up," Mel asked.

"Today in class, I was talking to my old friends, and they told me I used to say mean things about you guys and that I shouldn't hang out with you anymore," I said on the verge of tears.

"And what did you say?" Daley questioned.

"I told them that it was true, and that I'm sure you guys talked about me too, but I knew that didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered that happened before. I didn't tell them this, but it's sort of like the things that happened before the crash didn't even happen. My life began when that plane crashed, and everything changed for the better," I said hoping they wouldn't hate me.

"Taylor, I'm so proud of you," everyone looked at Jackson surprised he would say something like that. "You're so right. Before, everyone had ideas of what people were like, but now, we actually know, and we got to start over. It doesn't matter what happened before, what matters is now,"

Everyone smiled, and I felt so much better that I told them. Knowing I had the support of my friends made things so much better.

"So how did everything else go with your old crew," Eric asked.

"They said I changed, and I told them they were right. I'm pretty sure they don't like the new Taylor, but I think she's fabulous," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, a little cocky at times, but absolutely fabulous," Nathan joked.

I can't believe I would have picked my friends over these amazing people. I know I made the right choice.

After the movie we were all about to head home, but Mel stopped me.

"Hey, Taylor, I just wanted to tell you that you looked great at school today. I thought your outfit was amazing,"

"Thanks, Mel," Just like I said, they didn't care if my purse matched, and I was beyond happy.


	6. rumors and lies

Things continued the same way at school. Everything was great until we had to go to our own classes. I had been pared with other people for my cooking groups in home ec, so I rarely am around my old friends.

Lunch is my favorite time. We all eat together, and no one else can get to us. Lex even worked it out that he would have lunch at the same time.

Sometimes people make fun of us for hanging out with a ten year old, but they don't know how smart and funny her is.

Everything was perfect, but my old friends would watch us and glare at me. I would see out of the corner of my eye when Eric would put his arm around me, or when Jackson would smile at Mel, or when Nathan would tickle Daley a little too long.

Oh boys, why can't they just say what they feel.

But anyway, for two weeks things had been great, and homecoming was coming up.

"Hey guys, I have an idea," Nathan said.

We all listened as he finished with, "I think we should all go to homecoming together, like no outside dates, just the six of us," Then he looked at Lex, "Sorry man, I wish you could come too, but they won't let you,"

"I know, but don't worry about it. You guys will have a blast, and then you can tell me all about it," Lex said with a smile.

"I think that's a great idea Nathan," I said with a smile. I knew that this was the boy's way of asking us to the dance without having to actually ask us. Mel and Daley smiled at me to let me know they knew what was going on too.

"Great," he said, "We can all meet at my house for pictures, and then my mom said she would make dinner, then we can all go together,"

"That sounds perfect," Daley said with a smile. Once Daley said that, Nathan got the biggest smile on his face.

Later that day they were announcing homecoming court. I had made it to the top ten, and today they were announcing the top five girls. Everyone told me I was going to win, but I didn't want to get cocky, even though I thought I really had a chance.

Well they were right, I did make it to the top five, but we won't find out until an assembly Friday afternoon who won the queen. Nikki was in the top five too, and that made me a little nervous.

I had started driving Mel home everyday, and I told her about it. "I really want to win queen, but I'm not sure if that will happen. Nikki has been saying some really mean things about me,"

"Like what,"

"She says I don't deserve it. She says the homecoming queen has to be pretty and popular, and she says I don't have what it takes. She said that I had sex with Jackson, Nathan, and Eric on the island, and she said that the homecoming queen shouldn't do stuff like that,"

"But that's not true; no one did anything like that. I know that, and you all know that, but the world doesn't know that. Oh well, I guess if I don't win it's not the end of the world," I said kind of upset.

"It will all work out, I promise Taylor,"

"Thanks Mel," I said with a smile.

I dropped Mel off, and went home. Tomorrow was the day we would find out, and I needed to do my homework, pick out me dress, and get some sleep.


	7. and the winner is

Today was the say, and I was so nervous.

Everyone had kept telling me all day how they were sure I was going to win.

At lunch I told everyone I was scared.

"Taylor, whatever happens happens. If you win great; if you don't we'll be there for you," Jackson said.

"I know guys, and that's great. I just wish everyone would stop talking about it because it is driving me crazy!"

"Ok new topic, what is everyone wearing tomorrow?" Mel asked. "My dress is strapless and light purple. It's kind of plain, but I love it."

"I'm wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a silver tie," Jackson said.

"My dress is black with sparkles everywhere," Daley said.

"I'm wearing khaki pants and a blue shirt," Eric said.

"Black pants, a white shirt, and a red tie," said Nathan.

"My dress is pink, like Barbie pink, and it's got sparkles everywhere. I love it," I said.

"I'm sure everyone will look great," Mel said with a smile.

"Hey guys, I have to go get ready and everything. Promise me you guys will sit close to the front? I want to make sure I can see you guys,"

"Promise, we wouldn't be anywhere else," Eric said.

I love my friends, I thought to myself.

The time had come, and everyone was in the gym.

A football player escorted me up to the stage, and everyone started to cheer.

I was up on stage, and I could see the crew right in the front row. They all smiled at me and waved. Eric even made a sign that said "Taylor is my queen." What does that mean? Oh boys are so confusing.

Nikki sat next to me, and she leaned over and said, "You're never going to win. You do know that right? I mean if you would have stuck with us, then you would have had a chance, but now that you hang with the loser crew, there is no way in hell."

"If I don't win, it will be fine because I hang with that loser crew. I know they will be there for me if I win and if I don't, and it doesn't matter to them if I'm queen. That's what real friends do. Can you honestly say that your friends will still care if you don't win?"

Nikki was silent. "That's what I thought," I said confidently.

Just then they announced the winner, "And this year's homecoming queen is…Nicole Woods,"

Nikki stood up, and gave me a dirty look. I tried to smile and act tough, but inside I was heart broken.

Once the assembly was over, the gang ran over to me and embraced me in a huge hug.

We all decided to go get some ice cream to get my mind off things. How did I ever get so lucky.


	8. broken hearted

We were all eating our ice cream, and I was starting to feel better, but then Nathan brought up tomorrow night.

"So I think that you guys should all come over around 6. We can take pictures for about an hour because you all know my mom is crazy picture lady. Then we can have about an hour to eat and just hang out, and we can get to the dance a little after 8,"

"I think that sounds great," Daley said.

"I'm so excited. I've never gone to homecoming before," Mel said.

"I'm sure it will be great, and it will be a night to remember," Jackson said with a smile.

"Look guys, I still want you to go, but I don't think I can. It will be way too hard, and I don't want to ruin anyone's fun," they all gave me a look. I can't really describe it, but it was a mixture of sadness and concern.

"Guys, I'm fine. I just don't really want to go anymore."

"If you're sure," Mel said.

"I am. I promise I'm fine. I just don't want to ruin everyone else's time. I have to go to the bathroom; I'll be right back,"

"She is so not okay," Eric said.

"I know, she must be crushed," Daley said.

"You know the reason she didn't win is because of us," Mel said.

"Wait Mel, what are you talking about," Nathan said.

"She told me that Nikki started spreading rumors about the island, and Taylor told me that Nikki told her homecoming queens don't hang out with people like us," Mel said.

"Do you think she's upset with us?" Eric said.

"No, I don't think so. She knows we are always here for her no matter what. I just think she's hurt," Jackson said.

"I have an idea, but it would take a lot of work, but I know we could all pull it off," Daley said.

Everyone listened intently, and Daley's idea was perfect. Everyone knew exactly what they needed to do.

Tomorrow night would be a night to remember.


	9. I won

At exactly 6 pm, Eric called Taylor.

"Hey Tay, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"What? I thought you guys were all going to the dance?"

"They did, but I didn't really feel like it, and since you weren't going either, I thought we could hang out. Maybe do dinner or a movie or something?"

"Sure, I would love to. Just give me a little bit to get ready." Taylor said.

"How about I come pick you up around 7? That should give you plenty of time,"

"Yeah, that would be perfect. Thanks Eric,"

"I'll see you in a little bit Tay,"

I started getting ready, and I was glad that Eric decided not to go either. I didn't want to just sit home alone on Saturday night.

I was ready and waiting when Eric showed up. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"How about we get some dinner? I'm really hungry,"

"That's great with me," I said. "Thanks Eric,"

"For what?"

"For doing this. You could have gone with everyone else, but you didn't because of me, and that is so sweet," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well someone had to be there for the fallen queen," he said with a smile.

I love his smile. He kept driving, and we ended up at the beach.

"Eric, what are we doing here?" I said ready to take back the kiss I had given him earlier.

"Just trust me; I have a surprise for you. Come with me, and close your eyes," I just looked at him unsure. "Come on Tay. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," I said as I closed my eyes.

He led me out on the beach, and when he told me to open my eyes, I saw the most amazing thing ever.

Nathan, Daley, Jackson, Mel, and Lex were all standing on the beach in the homecoming outfits.

Mel walked over to me and handed me my dress. "I got it from your mom after Eric picked you up. We thought that our homecoming queen should be dressed to impress,"

As soon as she said that, Nathan walked over with a crown and placed it on my head.

The beach was decorated wonderfully. There was candles everywhere, and a table was set up for dinner. Lex was playing music, and the beach was completely deserted.

"I can't believe you guys did all this for me,"

"We said we would be there for each other, and right now, you need us. We wouldn't just leave you," Jackson said.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile, and I hugged everyone.

Eric and I changed, and then we all sat down for dinner.

"I got my mom to bring our dinner to the beach," Nathan said.

"And I got Lex to hook up the sound system," Daley said.

"This is the most perfect night I could have ever asked for. Thank you so much, and it's so much better because Lex gets to be here too," I said.

I couldn't believe that I had friends who would do this for me.

We danced the night away, and everything was magical. At the end of the night, I sat down, and Eric came to join me.

"This was perfect. Thank you," I said as a kissed him.

"Wow, what was that?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Daley, kiss Nathan. Mel, kiss Jackson. We all know how much we care about each other. Maybe it's time we tell ourselves too,"

"Well, technically, you are the queen, and that means we have to listen to you," Daley said.

Homecoming was perfect. We all got to be together, and everyone got together.

At the end of the night Mel came up to me, "Hey Taylor, are you ok?"

"If I had to choose before a crown and you guys, I totally won," I said.

**I'm not really sure how I feel about this story, but I thought it was a nice idea. Please review.**


End file.
